pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Deployment Force
|founder = Erebus Haxon |founded = 2013 |leader(s) = George Vasquez (Security Commander) (Killed) |active = 2013-2019|engagements = *War on Terror **The Black Paladin-Centurion Armament Incident **Operation: Tempest ***Hunt for Adam Elderstone ***Attack on the Hamburg Summit ***Battle of Centurion Armament |base = Various}} The is the special forces division of Centurion Armament. They are the most elite operatives employed by the company, deployed for high risk contracts and operations. History After a successful breakthrough in profit and manpower, Centurion Armament formed its own private military for contract work and security by acquiring companies such as Defensive Actions Ltd, Urbanwatch, Crown Security, and Vanguard Universal. After the acquisitions, Centurion Armament then employs former military, security, and police personnel from around the world, however, it is also rumored that the company employed bounty hunters and freelancing mercenaries within hot spots such as the Middle East and Africa. Within a matter of months, their personal army grows to over thousand employees and contractors, their combined manpower and net income even rivaled Blockwater's marketshare. Eventually, Haxon saw the opportunity to utilize the most trained and experience mercenaries into a single force, forming the Special Deployment Force. Operation Tempest Capture of Adam Elderstone Due to the company's concerns of possible attacks on their employees, heavy security measures were implemented. One of these individuals was the young Centurion Armament president; Adam Elderstone, who is now under the protection of an armed security team stationed in his mansion in the Hollywood Hills. Elderstone suspected that sooner or later, the government might target him for his involvement in the Area 52 raid. He was secretly transported via a disguised pest control van to a hunting resort in Northern Caliornia, where the remaining agents will appear as Elderstone is still present. When night fell, the left over agents were met with a raiding team of Task Force: PIXEL operatives, who quickly eliminated the outside defense. A firefight erupted inside the Elderstone mansion, in which all agents were neutralized, leaving the panic room Elderstone used, as well as evidence on his personal computer to the mercy of the raiding team. Thinking that his plan worked, Elderstone relaxed inside the lodge, playing Overblock on his TV. However the task force manages to locate Elderstone's private lodge and sent another team to capture him. Elderstone was caught off guard and attempted to defend himself using a Tactical Bow, he ran into the forest to reach an extraction helicopter sent by Centurion Armament. The Special Deployment Force was among of the units deployed to rescue Elderstone, and managed to suppress the task force for period of time. The task force, however through heavy fighting by Elderstone's security detail, chases Elderstone throughout the resort and down a forested hill, where Centurion's assault teams attempt to exfil Elderstone. After tense fighting, a Centurion's helicopter was flown in but was quickly shot down, leaving Adam left under the hands of the task force. Elderstone was arrested and was sent to an unknown prison, where he would be the source of information of Centurion Armament and the attack on Area 52. The Hamburg Summit Upon hearing that the UN Summit will be set in Hamburg, Germany, discussing about the Coded's invasion on other countries, and the limits of how the private sector's involvement in war for UN members. Haxon found the opportunity to use the summit to stop government intervention upon the private industry, as well as a method of making profit as nations would be interested in the purchase of firearms from the company. Haxon knew that the UN has a heightened fear on terrorism and war since the events in Pixelarica, and sent a heavily armed team of mercenaries, including members of the SDF to assault the summit building, disguised as a Pixel Gunner attack. At 9:00AM, during a morning speech, Haxon's men in armored vehicles attacked checkpoints outside of the summit perimeter. German security teams attempted to lockdown the summit, however with the confusion at their advantage, they stormed the summit building and held the entire hostage by planting bombs around the building. Even giving their demands for the world leaders to follow. With the authorities standing down and the world watching, the company begins to upload The Praetorian onto major government networks, in which caused an emergency shut down for the affected networks, and temporary access to the databases. However, the shutdown only lasted for 30 seconds after the affected network rebooted. This, with a joint assault force of GSG 9 and Task Force: PIXEL operatives clearing Haxon's men defending the summit building. The remnants of the assault force were eliminated, and the cyber attacked failed, and Centurion Armament had begun preparations for any retaliation from the Pixelarican government. Task Force: PIXEL's Assault The company now entrenches itself for an upcoming attack from the Pixelarican government; all bases are put into maximum alert, while HVT's such as Haxon and Lindholm prepare for their escape from Pixelarica. While this is happening, Coded monsters infiltrated the Arctic Base, followed by Task Force: PIXEL and the Navy SEAL operatives. Centurion Armament defenders fought against the attacking force, however they were proven resilient against the technologically-advanced defenders. The joint task force pushes back the defenders deeper into the base. Eventually, they made it to the server room, where the company deployed their final option; Agent Craftian; a genetically enhanced former freelancing mercenary now Centurion Armament's mercenary, fitted with Centurion's prototype armor and weapons. With both sides suffering casualties, the task force managed to extract and destroy the Praetorian Virus, and blow up the server room. The explosion triggered Agent Craftian's tracking system to go offline. The team then killed Craftian, while chaos ensues as Coded members managed to copy highly advanced soldiers then used it to attack the remaining Centurion forces. The remaining defenders attempted to stop the task force from leaving however they escape via a submarine breaking through the ice, and escaped. The surviving Centurion Armament personnel managed to defeat the Coded forces. On an off-site network, Haxon spectated the attack, analyzing the task force's tactics, teamwork, and also his men's weaknesses. As nightfall descends, the company deploys its lasts defenders inside the headquarters, comprising a force of elite mercenaries, Centurion Armament security personnel, and specialists. Haxon managed to escape to his safehouse in Greece, while Lindholm chooses to stay to empty out her lab and destroy any plans or evidence on the company's secrets. At 11:30PM, the task force launches its assault on the headquarters, three teams infiltrates inside the building and eliminates any of the defenders. As more heavily armed security attempt to eliminate the task force, the task force drives deeper into the heart of the company and cornering Lindholm who had her laboratory set into lockdown mode. However, the task force pushed through as the police surrounded the building, preventing any escapes with even the FBI spectating, as well as Haxon, however he was cut off when an anonymous hacker found a backdoor through his enclosed network and released a DDOS attack, cutting Haxon from retrieving anymore information. George Vazquez manages to ambush one of the teams inside the inner labs, however he too was killed off by the task force, leaving Lindholm at the will of the attackers. After giving her soliloquy on her ambitions and thoughts, a massive defensive shockwave ripples the lab afterwards, which disorientates the task force. They later proceed to chase down Lindholm up on the roof, fighting through the remaining defenses. However Centurion's helicopter managed to escape, leaving the shambles of the company into the hands of authorities and the founders on the run. Category:Faction Category:Co-Op Campaign